wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Foreign-worlds (AU)
|-| Main stuff= General A death and a crowning in one night. Three sisters barely escape with their lives, and a war for blood is proclaimed. Everything is chaos. Do you think you can fix it? Current Royalty and Kingdoms King Maple of the Mudwings A struggling dreamer who has to control a raging society, he has taken more land then need be and has spread too thin across the lands. He supports both males and females to do as they wished, though males are subtly getting a bit more. He has many supporters and his own strong will is what keeps him going. His many supporters are mudwings, cave nightwings, deserters from other tribes, and the sun hunters paying him to leave them out of this. Queen Dust of the Sandwings A silent and rather scary looking dragons, she is actually a puppet to her daughter, Lord Maize. Her ally is Queen Ember, who has bronze scales and lighter brown spots. dust is not a queen at all in reality. She is unaware that the king is the same prince Maple that she warded, and she would probably barely recognize him because he is so different. Queen Tornado of the skywings To non-skywings, she's air headed and acts stupid. However, she is a cruel sociopath, and is rumored to be a ghoul. She loves blood, and has ruled for many years. She has a secret police, and that's all the skywing and seawing ghouls. Anyone who dares to make her mad or break a rule will no longer exist or be killed by the queen. Her ally is Queen Midnight the mudwing, named for her darker more purple scale tones and blacked at the end of the tail. It's actually a bad burn. The sky kingdom is also home to a large amount of seawings that are looked quite down upon but they still have equal rights as much as any skywing. They mainly live up north on the coasts, away from the dangerous queen. Many still live in the main town. Queen Darkeye of the Nightwings and Sleek, the current Nightwing island When the volcano erupted, most of the nightwings were sleeping. And most died. Only less than 60 made it out alive, but all the royalty but one survived. Prince Skullbasher, who was just born a few days ago. (This is in the past). They camped out on a nearby island, realizing their life was crumbling around them. It was doing all so well! They slept, not caring if they died. A few days later a conference was held. Everyone joined in, and some wanted to go to the continent and some wanted to find another island. Instead of fighting, they left, and prince Skullbasher stayed with the Islanders. The continent goers went to the mountains and slowly integrated into caves, while the island goers found a rocky island with no volcanoes. After many years of living and healing, the island goers had their eggs turn silver and be born with powers. They were rather scared but got used to it. Likewise, the mountain goer eggs were born in the caves, so now they fully lived underground with torches a. It was now a tradition to have your eggs born at night, outside the caves. At that point they lived in underground villages with torches. Although some cave goers eggs were born in the moonlight, the majority stayed indoors. Both communities are isolated. Echowish is Skullbashers first born dragonet, after having five later. She was to become the next leader and rule the town. And she did just that, when her father retired and continued helping his people. Life was peaceful. Sleek was a mudwing hybrid, born not in the caves with weak future vision. His parents were always worried at him and his future. The very future reading was crazy to them! Alas, he saw death to his child hood friend and stuck out to protect her. To get to a random island. He flew off, prepared for anything. It took him two years, but finally, he meant his island cousins. He realized they had powers, but they couldn't accept him, so he stayed in the shadows, watching. He learned quite a bit until he chanced queen Echowish. Fearful, he tried to explain, but she put him in prisons. He tried to summon his powers, but they only saw blue when they came to him. So. Much. Blue. Finally, he was put to death. But he ran and dipped into the water. But they caught him and drowned him. His childhood friend did not die for another 902 years. The cave dragons never liked any dragons with odd powers anymore and didn't kill them but they weren't encouraged either. The island goers now had almost xenophobic traits to them. Queen Echowish is a good queen who has two dragonets. the current queen is named Darkeye, and she is a descendant, and she often spies on the main continent and likes to lie to the mudwings she sees. ------------------------------- The cave nightwings, around a few years ago left the Underdark and came to the surface. King Maple was quick to ally himself with them. They play healers and get mushroom rations, though soem do fight in the battles. Queen Zaffire of the Icewings They all have xenophobia, so they stay in their sad little worlds. They are still four hundred years in the past, living in fear of their rulers. Ever since the creation of the ice wall, and the aftermath of a giant world war, that queen demanded that they stay away from the impurities, and she was worried about the icewing hybrids and didn't want to be stuck with drama. Their army was disbanded, and the land fell into a great depression which stayed like that for many more years because the queen didn't have enough jobs to support everyone. So she made camps where unemployed dragons could work. They peacefully protested because the living conditions were terrible. Most of them died or went back to be being homeless. The few icewing communities either went back or stayed in the world. After that, the icewings after several hundred years had a civil war when one princess, Freeze, failed the standards and ended up in the fourth circle. So over many years, after pretending to be dead and changing her name to Wendigo, had more then half the country to her side. And over night, they attacked the palace. The princess won, but those who refused her rule were taken as slaves and used to do dangerous jobs. The now queen started to get paranoid and spied on almost everyone. This led to encouraging spying on others, even slaves. A few made up lies to get more money as well, or outrageous facts. Eventually, the lower part of the icewing land started to break apart, making groups and parties that the older queen hated. She tried to get rid of them, eventually she got only two and most of them died instead of becoming slaves. The rest hid underground and in deep caves, only sometimes coming out to raid. This current day, they discourage leaving the icewing lands, because any icewings that leave gets a disease that would kill the rest of them, so the few that come back are publicly executed because the rulers are scared of the lands and thoughts. What if they start a rebellion? Rain Forest of Suffering The Rainwings run wildy, crazed with blood and death. The most dangerous rule over their own clans, and only the very strongest survive. The deeper you go into into the forest, the worse it gets. The only clans who have a 'code' are the four clans, who claim all the other rainwings are loners and rogues. So, it's not a good vacation spot.<-----(My attempt at humour) The two seawing kingdoms Each of them after a few hundred years of isolation, have their own traits, but still a general seawing shape. Except northern seawings. Only east seawings are more related to old seawings. Since they are all so mysterious, there are many rumours surrounding them. What are these things that driven them out of their homeland and made them weak? Most dragons are glad they can't come on land. And it wasn't Ghouls, they know that. Kingdom of the Horizon (East kingdom) They are almost the same as the original, just with subtle differences. They are far less seen, and the islands they own are left to ghouls and other seawing clans. They do have longer tails and sharper teeth because there more predators (that is what drove most of the seawings out, rumour has it). Almost every single dragon is battle ready and fighters, and their government is ruled by the strongest, which is Moonlight Cichlid and her clan Steel Blades (they don't called them queens). They are more dependent on their family members, and more scars than most dragons. They think the kingdom of Coral dragons are wimps because their ancestors are weak, so they don't trust them in the slightest. There are many cults that both worship amd kill these strange ink beasts. Kingdom of Coral (southern and western) They are more likely to be called coral-fish. Made for the tropical climate, their scales are more vibrant similar to tropical fish and have almost no government. Instead there are small communities that identify themselves as a kingdom Their photophores are small dots all over their bodies, and their tail photophores are commonly octagons, but there star shapes as well. Rumours are they breed with rainwings and the few born with venom are allowed to have kids, but it's a rumour (or is it...?) Ghouls At night, they change into nightmarish creatures that hunt normal dragons flesh. At dusk and dawn they act strange, and seem to be almost changing. However, more older and experienced ghouls can resist this slow change, and instead painfully change in less then sixty seconds. Their mind doesn't change, they are still them. Just the physical change matters. Ghouls don't need tons of food to sustain themselves. Their like sandwings needing only a few lizards to thrive. One dragon body can keep eight ghouls going for two months, although some are gluttons. At Day They don't like to eat anything, don't like flying, their eyes glow one bright colour in the darkness, claws seem longer, rather thin and lithe, tails have bumps and a almost invisible scar, sharper teeth then normal, and their scales are darker then normal but it does not apply to nightwings. At Night Their scales grow almost pitch black, their tail splits at the end, they grow a longer frill then any rainwing could have (and it's different depending what tribe they are in), wings have this comet tail, one sharp claw on their front talons, extra head horns then a icewing, eyes grow brightly, very sharp teeth and roar loudly. However, during one week called the moonless week ghouls don't change, but they still need dragons flesh. There is said to be no cure, the only thought to be known one is animus powers. There are little to no attacks nowdays since many often go to battle fields and get about half a years worth of flesh. The Sun Hunters At Jade mountain, there is a group of ghoul hunters. Their symbol is a rising sun in a triangle and its under their members right eye and on their left talon. They are a neutral organization that sides with no one. It's not strange to see a bunch of nightwings, icewings or seawings in the ranks. They are almost an orthodox church, their regilion working around the same way. They have multiple smaller bases around the world, mainly around the rainforest. They are meant to kill any rainwing they see. Their sandwing origin is rather obvious, as there is a lot more sandwings in the ranks. They still take all the misfits (except rainwings...how sad). They wear dark greenish hoodies, and are trained in the art of stealh and combat. Sun Hunters History A young sandwing named Kalahari lived in a tiny oasis town, and with an equal small oasis. Almost no one lived there, but the town was called Blue Dust, but it's dead today, with a bigger town today. One day, a carnival rode in, but there were rumors of ghoul attacks around. Of course, Kalahari just wanted to watch a bunch of dragons eat swords and do crazy things. One caught her eye, a mudwing sandwing named Diaa. He was young, and did tricks and attracted dragons to come to the place. That's how they met. It stayed like this for a month, Kalahari meeting with Diaa almost every night. Of course, things always go badly for young loves. It happened at night. Diaa wasn't at the spot, and that was odd. Suddenly, another strange dragon was there, and he grabbed her by the talon and started running. Kalahari, very confused, ran with them out of Blue Dust. Then she saw he was a ghoul, and heard some screams come from the village. She let go in fear and flew away from him. Diaa didn't stop her. When she hid the village, the ghouls were already feasting, dragging the bodies to a large building. Of course, all the torches were thrown down, she never saw it, only heard. In the morning, she went back to Diaa in a cave, and he didn't say anything. So he left him, for her own thoughts were conflicting. Her brother found them, and he joined Diaa, after he was turned into a ghoul but he escaped somehow. His shoulder was injured. In fear, she went to the sandwing castle and demanded they got rid of ghouls. When they said they couldn't, she left, she went to local towns and gathered most of the dragons who wanted change. With them, she went to jade mountain and started the Sun Hunters. Gradually, they also started to hunt down criminals as well as ghouls. Kalahari died around 300 years of her life. they mourned her greatly, and around that time they have a celebration to remember her. Recent History Queen Bronze had five eggs. When they four years old, she sent the second youngest, prince Maple, to be warded by the sandwings. She owed then from a troubling time a few years ago when the mud kingdom was bankrupt, and they ordered an egg. They didnt say it could be a specific gender. This was before queen Dust had children, and she treated him like he was her own. When he was thirteen, he came back to a more female controlled enviorment. Wanting difference, he proposed his ideas to his family members. They only responded with laughs. When his mother went to sleep, history changed over night. After slaying his mom, he went to the balcony and claimed he was the first king of the mudwings. Confusion happened, and three of his siblings ran while Caramel, the youngest was confind to an underground bedroom with only her maid and Maple can meet her. Dusk was rumored to go to the rainforest, while Midnight the bigwings flew to the skywings and Ember the sandwings. Both of them conviced their allies that Maple was a madman who took over the kingdom, while in reality the kingdom had already benefited from him in a week. Many dragons have realized how he is actually not crazy, and are awed and inspired that he has stood up to culture. Because of this, there are many dragons from other tribes that fight for king Maple. The war has been on for seventeen years, and shows no sign of stopping. Where do the dragonets of destiny fit into this? They are hunters, born into this life. Some main differences are they were trained to kill, and Glory is a southern seawing and rainwing hybrid. I actually started the fanfic, but i hate it. Alas, soon. |-| Locations, cities, cool places, etc= Simple- a sky kingdom city way up north right beside the coastline. Mainly seawings live there with the exception of a few other dragons. It's not known because its just one of the smaller many fishing and hunting towns in the north. The inhabitants are slightly eccentric, but their nice pheasant dragons. That is until you find out they have a secret. they would kill you if you found out. They have their own small militia that also protects surrounding villages. Palacebog- the mudwing palace and surrounding villages. Its where almost every mudwing lives because they don't really expand out, because they don't have enough dragons and they are worried about the war. It's a great place to live because everyone might be a bit too happy but if you know where to get it the food is surprisingly cheap. Many just make their own and sell some of it to friends then buying it off rather greedy merchants. It's very safe there. Jade Mountain- there are no villages around the area, just the main base of the Sun Hunters. If you try to camp their many guards will tell you to leave. So it's an expanse of guard towers and rocks. No rainwings come this far out anyway. Scorpion Den- yes it still stands, and it might the safest place if not for the thugs and assassins that hunt the streets. Just more dangerous than the canon one. There are rumours of a thief guild made up by ghouls that work for the outclaws, and almost every other gang and band when there is infighting and such. Render- The Lightning Rod- in the mountains, there is a giant metal rod, and there is commonly lightning around. A few dragon parties meet up but no one knows why its there. Eternal whirlpool- on the sandwing side on the world, and close to the seawings, there is an eternal whirlpool that be seen kilometers away. It's a very cool phenomenon and many dragons come to see it. On the coast there is a sandwing town called Splender that smuggles dragons to see it, and its a very bright and happy town, but all the non-sandwings were taken away when the war started. There is a small island near the whirlpool. Look at all the interesting attempts at RPing! |-| Misc= *There are almost no rich dragons, other than the queens and king, but even they are failing. *Many dragons in the sandwing and skywing armies were forced into fighting. They fight to survive, then die. *Some ghouls try to live peaceful lives, but its very hard so most just die or run around. This is also for experimenting codes :D Category:Content (Cocoheart) Category:Public Category:Alternate Universes